


Капитан Юра

by EvilLine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLine/pseuds/EvilLine
Summary: AU, где Юра носит капитанский щит, а Виктор - миллиардер, филантроп и просто красавец.





	Капитан Юра

  
Хваленый капитанский щит имел одно неоспоримое преимущество – его размер. Порой Юра ухитрялся закрыться им так ловко, что ни одна пуля не задевала. Хотя скорее, за это стоило сказать спасибо компактности самого Юры. Предыдущему капитану, по слухам, не так повезло с габаритами.

Сыворотка суперсолдата тоже оказалась адской хренью с не менее адскими побочками. После приема такого допинга, за который его сняли бы со любых соревнований во всех видах мирового спорта, Юра бегал со скоростью гепарда и сражался с силой льва. Эта формулировка всегда нравилась ему больше официальной, полный текст которой был толще его медкарты. Юра один раз честно дочитал её до конца и забил. Даже Яков, который напрямую отвечал за Юру, посоветовал не лезть не в это дело. 

Край щита торчал из спортивной сумки, блестел и неприятно скрежетал по зубьям понемногу расходящейся молнии. Юра затолкал сумку глубже под лавку и поправил капюшон. Волосы щекотали лицо, выбиваясь из короткого, туго перетянутого резинкой хвоста. Яков как-то предложил остричь Юру под машинку, но Юра уперся. Виктор тоже был против, хотя его и вовсе никто не спрашивал. 

Мила Романофф долго ржала тогда и даже успела под шумок нафотошопить Юркину фотку. Выглядело жутко, чисто большеглазый сиротка Оливер Твист. Юра содрогнулся от воспоминаний, тем времен вагон снова тряхнуло, Юра стопорнул скользящую сумку ногами и уперся кедами в пол: торможение обещало быть резким.   
По вагону пронеслись визг и вопли пассажиров вкупе с со скрежетом металла. Поезд дернулся в последний раз и остановился. Юра потянул из сумки щит, натянул маску на голову. Прислушался с крикам и топоту за дверью купе и рванул дверь.   
Угрожающие фигуры в черных чулках на мордах уже успели согнать немногочисленных пассажиров к одной стене вагона. Юра расправил плечи и поднял щит.

\- Юра! – возопил Виктор в наушнике. – Ты там как? Доложи обстановку!  
Юра поморщился.  
\- Все по плану, не ори в ухо, - прошипел он. – И не отвлекай!

Гражданский, буркнул про себя Юра. Контроль над большей частью вооружения России и крутой боевой костюм ничего не менял, Виктор оставался гражданским. Будь его воля, он бы еще и блестки на костюм налепил. Иногда грозился, но Яков клялся, что одна выходка в таком духе – и пойдет Витя со своим костюм танковые войска прикрывать. Витя честно делал вид, что боится и ходил без блесток. Но костюм сиял зеркально-серебристым покрытием и слепил глаза в каждый немногочисленный питерский солнечный день.   
Виктор вообще был везунчик. Юре вот выдали щит, комбинезон в обтяжку – и вперед на спасение мира. Огнестрел не давали вообще и даже на лук, как у Гоши, пожадничали, хотя он просил. И Гоша обещался научить. Ты, Юра, слишком агрессивный, говорил ему Яков, и несовершеннолетний в придачу. Вот будет восемнадцать, там и поглядим. Ага, поглядим. То-то Лилия его неделями при себе держала и гоняла по рукопашке до кровавых ссадин. Не просто так ее из Тибета вызвали. 

Юра прыгнул вперед и вдарил щитом по самому невезучему террористу. Остальные опешили, но секунды спустя грамотно разделились: трое погнали к Юре, а еще пятеро заблокировали доступ к заложникам.   
Зря они это.  
Уклоняясь от нападавших, прекративших стрельбу в страха рикошета, Юра почуял знакомый запах паленого металла и бросился в сторону. Мешавшего террориста впечатал ногой в стену вагона, надежно зафиксировав второй сумкой на голове, а на третьего прыгнул сам, вжимая в пол. 

В конце туннеля ждала Сара с полыхающим алым пламенем на руках. Свечение сорвалось с ее рук и окружило заложников сплошным кольцом. Пятеро охранников выронили накаленное докрасна оружие, и посыпались на землю. Юра краем глаза увидел стрелы с лиловым оперением. Мила ниндзей выпрыгнула откуда-то сверху и вырубила шокерами тех, кто был еще в сознании. 

Юра вскочил, припечатав напоследок своего противника щитом. Пассажиры с опаской смотрели на ряженую компанию, здраво опасаясь, что вот эти в костюмах пострашнее террористов будут.   
В тоннеле сверкнула вспышка, отражая алый свет Сариного пламени и со звуком «Оды к радости» изо всех динамиков в тоннель ворвался Виктор. Забрало долой, и вот уже засияла белозубая улыбка. Виктор поправил примятую шлемом челку. Бывшие заложники дружно ахнули. Сара спешно убрала окружавшее их пламя: позабыв о полуразломанном вагоне и все еще валяющихся под ногами нападавших, они мотыльками рванулись к Виктору.  
Тот театральным жестом охлопал бедра и обратился к Юре:  
\- Ручки не найдется?   
Юра заскрежетал зубами: ну вот опять. Как приделать в боевом вообще-то костюме с полной системой связи ненужный разъем для телефона - так это за милую душу, а как ручку прихватить – так нет, в лом его величеству. Юра метко швырнул в него, метя стержнем между глаз. Если бы не костюм, хрен бы Виктор перехватил.   
Юра потянулся, пряча щит обратно в сумку. На лопатке явственно ощущался будущий синяк. 

***  
По всем новостным сайтам разнесли фотки с Виктором, выносящим на руках людей раскуроченного вагона, выносящим вагон из дыры в асфальте, дающим автографы так и не возвращенной Юре ручкой. Хэштег #ironvictor заполонили фото со всех ракурсов и даже скрины с городских камер наблюдения. Сара и Мила с Гошей мелькнули несколько раз на заднем плане, отмеченные на фото. Юры не было тоже – маска капитана, временами напоминающая ему балаклаву, пока что обеспечивала анонимность. В новостях его попеременно считали то хрупкой девушкой-боевиком, то тибетским ниндзя. Юру, в общем-то, устраивало. Лучше так, чем если бы на него набрасывались с воплями, как на Виктора. И дедушке спокойнее будет. Он знал, конечно. Но одно дело знать, что внук обучается на супергероя и другое - видеть битое лицо этого самого внука во всех газетах.   
Капитан Санкт-Петербург, мать его. Капитан Питер.

Суровый, патриотичный, и не выросший ни на сантиметр за последние пару лет. Всем было неудобно: и Якову, давно планировавшему официальное представление нового героя, и Юре, которого все дружно держали за подростка. Мне так даже права не получить, злился как-то Юра. Виктор тогда обещался подвозить по первому требованию, но дальше обещаний дело не пошло. 

Юра проскроллил ленту по тегу до конца и взвыл дурниной. Корпус телефона пошел трещинами, хрустнул напоследок и печально высыпался из руки. Юра замер: перед глазами все еще стояла фотка. Его собственная, как раз на станции, перед входом в вагон. Без капюшона и без маски.   
Юра вытащил из ящика основательно запылившийся ноутбук. Пока тот включался, пока Юра вспоминал пароль от инсты, прошло минут десять. Пролистать опять до той самой фотки Юра не успел и было уже даже незачем – тут же увидел пост с отрывком видеозаписи всего происходящего в вагоне вплоть до нападения и поочередные фото всех пассажиров. Под каждым уже настрочили предположений, кто из них больше походит на Капитана. 

\- Бляяяя, - протянул Юра и зашел вконтакт. Там ситуация была немногим лучше: те же репосты той же статьи и посты с розыском пассажиров-свидетелей и обещание вознаграждения за инфу.  
\- Какой урод слил записи с камер? – зашипел Юра. 

В дверь зазвонили и застучали одновременно. Юре на миг показалось, что его уже нашли журналисты или, того хуже, фанаты. Захотелось выпрыгнуть в окно и Юра даже потянулся за ценнейшим объектом в квартире – разожравшимся кошаком.   
Застучали настойчивей. Юра встряхнул головой и подкрался к двери.   
В окно все еще хотелось.

\- Юра! – Виктор вбежал в квартиру и порога схватил его за плечи, сжал. – Ты как?  
\- Хреново, - честно ответил Юра. – Ты чего вдруг? Типа рядом был, решил зайти, ага?  
\- Юр, не юрничай, - пальцы на плечах держали мертвой хваткой.   
Юра мог бы вырваться, если бы захотел.  
\- Статья ничего не значит, - Виктор толкнул дверь ногой, захлопывая, - фото ни разу не доказательство. Объявят, что видео неполное, фальшивое, да как угодно. Никто а тебя облаву устраивать не будет. 

Юра ткнулся в пальто Виктора, боднул. Виктор подался ближе.  
\- Тебе хорошо, - негромко произнес он. – Ты сам объявился.  
\- Как будто у меня был выбор, - тем же тоном ответил Виктор, кладя подбородок Юре на макушку. – Всему свое время, Юр.   
\- Ага, - отозвался Юра и дернул Виктора за пальто, наклоняя к себе.   
Кое с чем, ждать, пожалуй, не стоило. 

 


End file.
